Oh My My My
by serena-nate13
Summary: The life of Nate and Serena  A couple of things did NOT occur like it did in the TV show so please don't make rude comments .


Hi guys, this was something I wrote like at 3:00 in the morning on Saturday and finshed it at 1:00 in the morning today.

I hope you like it, please review it (: also, its based on the song Mary's Song by Taylor Swift and got some ideas from Degrassi

I do NOT own ANYTHING!

* * *

It was obvious that they were born into a wealthy society, but they were too young to worry about any of that. They were still young; she was seven and he was nine. They were trip buddies, lunch playmates, and friends even before they knew how to walk or talk. Their families were best of friends and had very high hopes of the two to end up together; wanting for each of their children to marry within the society.

By time Serena was nine Nate was eleven and they were still friends. Despite their age, they still played in the tree house.

"I'm going to tell everyone that you still play here," she teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"If you do that, I'll...I'll - I'll beat you up," he said as a matter of fact.

"You won't," she answered confidently.

And she was right he never did. She was still too young to understand why; he had developed an innocent crush on her but she was still a little girl and he knew she wouldn't comprehend his little "puppy love" feelings.

As the years went by, Serena was now 11 and Nate was 13, she was older now and was starting to get curious about boys.

"Nate, have you kissed a girl yet?" she asked as they watched a movie while their parents worked.

"No not yet..." there was silence and then he spoke again, "why?"

"I don't know, just curious I guess," she explained.

Serena secretly had a crush on her friend, every girl at Dalton, our school, did; plus he was much older, he probably liked someone of his age.

She was smart so..."Nate, I dare you to kiss me."

"Not this again, ever since you were little you would run after-" he was cut off by her small lips gently brushing against his.

"Haha, well now you'll have a different answer when someone asks 'have you been kissed before?'" she giggled and focused on the movie again. She was still the little girl he'd always known and they were still the kids they had always been.

As they grew older they grew apart, he attended St. Judes School for Boys and she attended Constance Billard School for Girls. They would still see each others at important events. She was now sixteen and she wasn't the little girl she used to be. He had attended her Sweet 16 bash but barely saw her, but now they were at a political event with their families.

They greeted each other and the families once again rekindled their old friendship. Their parents still had high hopes for the two to be together as they did nine years ago. Although it wasn't as far-fetched as it was in the past.

This time Serena did have a thing for Nate, she fell for him. She had been "in-love" before but not like this. As the night progressed they got closer and closer. And a couple of days later they announced that they were together.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Archibald asked.

"Honey, now that they are together, are you really going to question it?" Mrs. Archibald jokingly asked.

"Haha, she right. All their lives you guys have wanted them to be together and now you don't believe..." Mrs. Van Der Wodsen stated as she took a seat next to her husband.

From then on they were close, with a few exceptions with fights here and there.

"Nate I love you," she said on their three month anniversary. It was the night they had planned to make love for the first time as a couple. She knew he wasn't a virgin and neither was she, but it felt special.

"Same here," he said as he continued kissing her. She felt as though he didn't feel the same way, so she confronted him the next day.

"I think we should break up; you obviously do not feel the same way and -" Nate cut her off.

"I do, it's just that it's hard for me to say IT," he explained, "I've only told some other girl IT and she went off and cheat on me with a close friend of mine at the time."

"Oh...well I would never do that. And I'm sorry for freaking out," Serena apologized. They continued to walk down the streets of the Upper East Side.

As the years went on their love went on strong. Like every couple they did argue but at then of the day they still loved each other.

Serena and Nate were going out for a run in Central Park. As they began to slow the run into a jog he began to ask to biggest question he would ever have to ask. He waited, of course, until they slowed the jog to a walk and for Serena to catch her breath.

He began small talking, but she noticed something was off, "What's wrong babe?"

"Stand right there," he said but she looked confused, "it will make sense, I promise." "I know I'm supposed to have some big speech about our time together but I don't, so will you marry me?"

She looked around, and then at herself, "Nate Archibald, look at me..." she pointed at her body, "I'm all sweaty, couldn't you pop the question when I looked a bit more decent," she chuckled, "but yes, I will marry you."

"Haha, I'll make it up and take us out for dinner after we shower," he said kissing her.

The wedding was beautiful. It was near the place where Nate had proposed and it was extravagant; it was all she ever dreamed of and more.

This was all going through her head at the age of 87 as she was sitting next to her husband, now 89, at Christmas dinner with their now grown children and grandchildren.

All she could say was "oh my my my..." with a smile, feeling very content with the life she had led.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think (:


End file.
